


In which I tried to write a nice fic and it ended up sad by fall out boy

by 8luh8luhhugedork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora - Freeform, M/M, kankri vantas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8luh8luhhugedork/pseuds/8luh8luhhugedork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which I tried to write a nice fic and it ended up sad by fall out boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so if you could leave a comment it would be nice !!

He had awoken with a start from a nightmare, grasping around for his boyfriend beside him making sure he was still there. Cronus was shaking, small tears running down his face. He gave a loud sob which ended up waking the other male. "Cronus? Is that you?" Kankri asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "what's the matter? Are you alright" Cronus wiped at his tears and sniffed "yeah I'm alright kan don't worry" he reached out and found Kankris hand and took it . "You don't sound like it, are you sure you're alright?" Kankri replied looking into his eyes worriedly. Cronus sighed "I just had a bad dream Kan it's fine." He took his other hand and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "I thought ya had left me like everyone else" Kankri sighed "Cronus you need not worry about that. I'm never going to leave you." He smiled softly at the other "promise?" Cronus asked. "Promise." Kankri said in reply. 

 

It was a few months later when Kankri had gotten into a horrible car crash. Cronus had rushed to the hospital the moment he heard about it and hadn't left if he could help it. He had stayed as late as he could and came as early as he can just sitting by Kankri's bed. Kankri had been in a coma for almost a week now And there wasn't much chance of him waking up anytime soon. There was a good chance he wasn't gonna wake up period. One day cronus was sitting by his bed and was talking to him. "Hey Kan remember how you said you wouldn't Leave me?" He began to get chocked up. "Well, I'm scared you're gonna end up leaving me, like this" he was crying now, "and it's just not fair Kan. You promised me Kan that you wouldn't leave me, and If ya actually did ever leave me I didn't want it to be like this. I want you to be awake and healthy and not asleep in a coma with minimal chance of waking up." He had ahold of his hand and gripped it tightly. "Please Kan, don't leave me, please Kan, please, wake up, please." He sat there with the only thing breaking the silence being his sobs and stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
